Microelectronic circuitry continues to implement increasingly complex functionality. In many implementations, dedicated microelectronic circuitry is employed to form a particular configuration of dedicated sensor nodes and primary processors (e.g., sensors that are wirelessly (or through wires) coupled to one or more processing units). However, environmental conditions can make that particular configuration sub-optimal during operation. For example, the power and communication bandwidth available to remote sensors may be different (e.g., more power but less bandwidth) in a given scenario than that envisioned in the original design. As such, a system including such remote sensors may perform better in the operating environment if the functionality between the remote sensors and a data processing subsystem had been better optimized for the available power, the thermal environment, and the communication capabilities (e.g., to decrease data processing at the remote sensor nodes and to increase the data preprocessing at the processing subsystem). Furthermore, these factors change over time, so no static design will address all operational circumstances. Existing systems do not provide for dynamic partitioning of functionality between a data processing subsystem and one or more remote sensors.